narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dwolfman22
Wanna Collab --Yuma Uchiha 00:43, December 25, 2011 (UTC) RP Awnser I'm gonna use Yoshitsune Uchiha, you can start it up. The name can be like... Clash of Uchiha, Crystal and Wood shatter. I always like battle RPs. Benknightprime 00:59, December 29, 2011 (UTC) RP Alright, I edited my part. Let this batttle commnence. Also does Hajimoto have eternal mangekyou sharingan or normal? Also may Yoshitsune use his rinnegan? Benknightprime 18:04, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright, just wanted to know. I was only asking if he could, I never said he will. Besides he only has a few techniques from the rinnegan regardless. Benknightprime 18:22, December 29, 2011 (UTC) online Yeah sorry, I was making a page for a new charecter. Benknightprime 20:20, December 29, 2011 (UTC) jinchuriki Sure, the charecter i made has 3 tails in him. Benknightprime 20:26, December 29, 2011 (UTC) RP again I'm going to rename the rp Formation of Akuma Benknightprime 23:53, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Reply to your post on Kenji's character Firstly, sign your post. Secondly, my character, Kenji Kayuga is not godmodded or unfair, for the following reasons: Kenji's father, Raiga, implanted the byakugan in him when he was seven years old. Raiga obtained the byakugan from a hyuga he killed. I made sure to explicitly state this in his background, which, if you had read in the first place, you would have seen. The Diamond Release is a kekkei genkai which appears in random shinobi, and grants its wielder the ability the ability to master all five nature transformations, similar to the rinnegan. If you had taken the time out to actually read the articles, before making baseless accusations, you would have seen that my character has all of his abilities well accounted for. You were correct about one thing, though, Kenji's abilities are perhaps a bit too excessive, and I will not be using him in any roleplays. Pythonraptor 19:06, December 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem It's okay and i understand that you were distracted while reading the article. Btw are you interested in doing a collaboration story. I promise i wont use kenji. Actually, i'm working on a character called Akira Yuki. He has the ice release kekkei genkai and can use water and wind techniques. Please let me know if ur interested. Pythonraptor 19:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure what is the Collab about --Yuma Uchiha 01:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC) it sounds cool to me hey come to this chat to get a better talk so we can plan http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat --Yuma Uchiha 01:51, December 31, 2011 (UTC) so you still up for the collab --Yuma Uchiha 02:27, December 31, 2011 (UTC) no prob ill do it as soon as i can --Yuma Uchiha 02:31, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Collaboration Story Yeah, i'm still up for the collab story. sorry i took so long but i was preoccupied with hw & lessons Anyway, what kind of roleplay are you thinking of? i thik we could do either a battle rp or one where our characters team up to fight an enemy. Characters- i'll get started on akira yuki, a descendant of the yuki clan who has ice release kekkei genkai. use whichever character u feel like. Pythonraptor 18:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Great, but please give me an hour or so to finish writing Akira's character Pythonraptor 18:43, December 31, 2011 (UTC) hey, just realized that creating akira is proving to be more tedious than i expected, so do you mind if i use kenji? you were right, five elemental natures is one too many, so i removed his wind release ability, as well as some of his more fanciful abilities. if u dont want me to use him, thats fine, but i might be stuck a little while with akira Pythonraptor 19:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) great, so what the rp gonna be about exactly? Pythonraptor 19:26, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Ready when you are Pythonraptor 19:30, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you can start it, and give it whatever name you think is appropriate Pythonraptor 19:34, December 31, 2011 (UTC) sorry, didnt realize youd started Pythonraptor 19:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Online! Finally I'm back online. Sorry was helping my family. Benknightprime 21:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Have to come off hey sorry but i have to come off the computer now, can we pick the rp back up around 3 tomorrow? Pythonraptor 21:03, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay ok you too :) Pythonraptor 21:07, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you may or may not have heard of me but my name is Shiro. I noticed on the little "Photos on this Wiki" bar that you're using an image that looks exactly like the image I've been using for my char Ryū Yajirushi. If you wouldn't mind, could you change it to something else? If you find another image that you like I would be glad to edit it a bit in photoshop so that it can look more original. Please contact me soon as possible, -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 06:06, January 1, 2012 (UTC) thanks thanks, you too. Are you up to starting the rp? Pythonraptor 16:49, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, im continuing it now Pythonraptor 18:35, January 1, 2012 (UTC) While I have no issues with changing up an image for you in Photoshop, it would have to be a different image. The similarities would still be too great if I just edited the one you're using now, so if you find another one you like then leave me a message on some things you would like done and I'll see what I can do. -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 20:44, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Gotta go now hey man sorry but ive got to go to a party. Ill post on the rp tomorrow. Pythonraptor 00:57, January 2, 2012 (UTC) hey hey, i'll post my reply on the rp in 5 mins of so. oh yeah btw i have an exam to do tomorrow so i can't do the rp tomorrow. Pythonraptor 16:12, January 2, 2012 (UTC) hey sorry about the delay but something happened and i got mad and broke something and got banned from the computer for a while Pythonraptor 18:53, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I edited the wrong section sorry Benknightprime 19:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Collab ideas Hey, so what new enemy will our characters join forces to stop? Pythonraptor 20:05, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, i think our characters will fight tobi of the akatsuki Pythonraptor 20:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC) hey man ive gotta go study for my exam now so i'll finish the ro on wednesday. Ill try to post around 3 Pythonraptor 22:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Apology Sorry, I've been out most of the day. All my updates have been through my phone which is slower when outside of a wifi hotspot but still works. Benknightprime 02:18, January 3, 2012 (UTC)